<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanahaki with a twist! by 34choco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075990">Hanahaki with a twist!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/34choco/pseuds/34choco'>34choco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakup, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hunk/Lance unrequited, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Trope Subversion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/34choco/pseuds/34choco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah it’s poetic and tragically beautiful when shiro and keith cough up flowers over each other till they die or find out almost too late bUT CONSIDER: they don't.</p><p>An old trope-subversion fic idea from my tumblr. Feel free to take inspo/totally rip this idea if you feel so inclined, just link it back to me and let me know about it! : )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanahaki with a twist!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro and Keith both have crushes on each other, not knowing what the other thinks of them, and they’re both just dreadfully waiting for the day they start coughing up petals.</p><p>But they never do.</p><p>So Keith thinks maybe he doesn’t actually feel romantically about Shiro, maybe it’s a passing infatuation that deep down isn’t real. He goes about his life with a nagging feeling that won’t go away about it.</p><p>Shiro on the other hand, is definitely convinced that something is amiss here, so he does some researching online, and asks his friends, and eventually he asks Hunk-and being how Hunk is always thinking out of the box and suggesting the unexpected- he wonders out loud if, “Maybe you haven’t got the disease because it’s not actually unrequited?”</p><p>Shiro sprints all the way to Keith’s apartment, in the rain. As soon as Keith opens the door (absolutely bewildered at why Shiro would show up at his door soaking wet out of nowhere, out of breath, with a wild look on his face) Shiro grabs him by the shoulders, looks him in the eyes and says</p><p>“Are we in love?”</p><p>Keith fumbles to find words for at least a minute before responding with “um, let me get you a towel and we can talk about this.” </p><p>He lets Shiro inside (who is SO nervous/excited about getting Keith’s answer) and they sit down with some hot chocolate in the kitchenette (because no way Shiro is sitting on the couch when he’s absolutely drenched) to discuss this recent revelation.</p><p>After another awkward silence Keith finally says “So-what you said, at the door-you mean… you love me?” He can’t look Shiro in the eyes.</p><p>“From the day I met you, yes. God, I’m so stupid, I’ve been waiting and waiting for the day I’d start coughing up flowers, I should have known-”</p><p>Keith laughs, “I’m so stupid; we’re both so stupid! We’re such losers.”</p><p>“We’re losers together now, at least.” Shiro reaches across the table and gently sets his hand on Keith’s. The silence afterward is comfortable as they bask in this moment and drink their hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>B STORY BONUS ROUND:</p><p>Hunk has the disease at the beginning of all this. Nobody knows he does except Shiro. We’ll come back to that.</p><p>Lance and Allura are dating. Everything’s going great with them, and Lance introduces Allura to his buddy Katie. Allura and Katie really hit it off, they become best friends and hang out a lot. Katie introduces Allura to Lotor, and the three of them quickly become thick as thieves. </p><p>Lance is a little suspicious of Lotor, because he’s Lance, of course he is. But he knows Katie would tell him if there was anything shady going on between the two. Nothing to worry about, right?</p><p>Eventually Lance’s attention is shifted to Hunk, who’s been progressively getting sicker in the last few months. At first he thought it was just a cold or something, but it’s starting to look more serious. He periodically stops by Hunk’s place to deliver some soup Lance’s mom made after hearing Hunk was sick, and when he isn’t getting better he makes Hunk promise him to see a doctor about it.</p><p>He’s driving home from Hunk’s, thinking about what he’s gonna make for dinner when he gets home to Allura, and he bursts into a small coughing fit. He’s too focused on driving to realize there’s a few flower petals scattered around the drivers seat.</p><p>Allura greets him at the door, nothing’s out of place, and he goes about his life like normal. The coughing comes back every once in a while (he still keeps missing the fact that it’s the disease, he thinks he caught whatever Hunk had, but Hunk got better after seeing a doctor and Lance assumes he’ll just have to soldier through it till it goes away too), and then there’s a point where it happens in front of Allura. There’s too many petals not to notice this time. He’s confused. He looks up at Allura and she’s staring at the flowers on the counter as if she was looking at a dead body.</p><p>“Allura, I’m not interested in anyone else, I don’t know why-”</p><p>Allura stops him from finishing that thought with an,“I’m sorry.”</p><p>She tells him about her feelings for Katie and Lotor. She doesn’t have the disease. None of them said anything about it to each other because Allura was already dating Lance and none of them would hurt him like that.</p><p>“So these are for you?” looking down at the flowers he’s coughed up, resigned.</p><p>Lance loves Allura too much to keep her from being happy. They break up. He tells Hunk about it. Hunk tells Lance to get the surgery done to get rid of it so he can move on and find somebody new.</p><p>“I can give you the number of the doctor who did mine!”</p><p>Hunk’s new girlfriend Shay is beautiful. Lance is back to being single. Keith and Shiro move in together. Lance finds a new apartment for himself. Katie, Allura, and Lotor are inseparable. Lance is alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>